


Cuddly blue cat

by WinteryFall



Series: Days in Hueco Mundo [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Fraccion Ichigo, Grimmjow is a big cuddly cat, M/M, Massage, Neck Kissing, Only Ichigo knows this, long workday aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinteryFall/pseuds/WinteryFall
Summary: Just a glimpse on the Daily life of the young Fraccion ichigo after he became a personal servant to the Sixth.Long, busy days as a Medic are a pain in the ass.Luckily his Espada knows just the thing to make Ichigo relax





	Cuddly blue cat

**Author's Note:**

> So...I decided that heck, I'll be writing random one-shots for this AU as it has a lot of story potential, while I don't have interest in making anything bigger out of it, at the moment anyway.  
> So have a bit more fluff for this.   
> That's what this is, random, cute fluff that I had to get out of my system. I write too much angsty things anyway.  
> Plus, this was a scene I just really wanted to write, but it didn't fit into my bigger story, so I put it here instead.

Ichigo groaned as he turned on his back.

It had been a long day, having to treat multiple wounded due to another, stronger attack against the palace. It had been such a busy day, and his body felt exhausted, especially because he’d had to deal with that loudmouth Yammy again, who’d ’accidentally’ smacked him in the back hard enough to make Ichigo stumble to the floor. The man had just laughed it off, although he’d also taken a double-look to make sure Ichigo hadn’t died or something, as he did not really want to deal with a pissy Sexta, at least according to his own words.

Yammy always boasted of being stronger than any of the other Espada, so it was not likely he worried for his own safety. It was just that NOBODY liked dealing with a furious Jeagerjaquez, even Aizen found it tedious.

That’s what happens when you dedicate one of your subordinates to the art of destruction though; Ichigo could not stop but snort in his mind. Aizen-Sama should have expected such a temper from a subordinate whose thing was to cause as much chaos as possible in a fight.

He’d eventually managed to reach his chambers and slump to the bed. His back still hurt, and his shoulders ached as well for all the work he had to do today; moving around, lifting things, having to lean down to treat those who were too injured to sit up. It was such a long day. The good thing was that His Espada did not require medical attention; he had not shown up to the medic bay, and after inquiring about it, he was informed that the man was not injured during the battle.

Normally he would have been told about this right away given he was sixth’s Fraccion, but today was too busy so Ichigo had to go and ask about it himself. Ichigo knew he should’ve gone to Grimmjow’s room once he was done to double-check on his condition given Grimmjow’s tendency to downplay his injuries, but the Fraccion’s own room had been closer and with the aching on his body, the temptation was too high.

He’d meant to remain in his chambers only for a few moments, before continuing his way to the sixth’s chambers, but Ichigo ends up falling asleep for a bit due to his exhaustion. Once the Fraccion wakes up again, he soon realizes he was no longer alone in his room; there was a powerful Reiatsu coating the chamber, an aura Ichigo knew intimately by now.

His Espada was sitting on the couch, arms splayed over the backrest, leg resting against his knee. Ichigo sits up abruptly and his eyes take a reflexive inventory on the man. No injuries, as he was told. The Fraccion sighs relieved, then realizes that he’d overslept, which was probably why his Espada was there now. In all likeness he’d been watching Ichigo sleep for a while, given how relaxed he seemed at this point.

Grimmjow did not seem mad at him, just tilting his head and lifting his eyebrow amused at the concerned glan his Fraccion had taken at him.

”Sorry; I was supposed to check on you, but I--”

”Fell asleep.”

Grimmjow just chuckles at his nervous apology, and pushes himself up, stalking towards the bed with hands in his pockets.

To most, it was a bit terrifying to see him approach you like this, but Ichigo was not spooked; he knew his Espada fairly well by now, and could tell when he was and wasn’t angry.

”Ya coulda have taken a nap at my bed y’ know? As my Fraccion you got that priviledge.” The man comments casually as he shadows the young male still sitting on his bed.

”I uh...my chamber was closer and my muscles hurt pretty bad due to all the work I had to do today.” Ichigo mutters out, rubbing his shoulder awkwardly.

”Yeah. Heard from Yammy that t’was a busy place given all the boneheads that got injured.”

”Does that category include Yammy-san as well?”

Ichigo could not stop but ask, gaining a dangerously charming smirk from the Espada. He no longer bothered with honorifics towards Grimmjow in private, knowing the man did not really care about them. He’d still address others respectfully though.

Grimmjow doesn’t say anything, just slumps to sit on his bed too, making Ichigo feel a little nervous, but also expectant.

He had not come to his room like this before. Why would he do it anyway, the Fraccion was supposed to come to their master, not vise versa. He suddenly felt an urge to apologize again for forcing the man to search for him, but the words die in his throat as Grimmjow gestures him to come closer with a slight playful look.

The fiery haired Fraccion felt his face flush lightly, especially given how he’d shrugged off his white overcoat, wearing only his pants right now.

He does as his Espada tells him to however, because it would be stupid to refuse. Not because Grimmjow would care or get angry, but because usually when he had that expression on his face, it usually meant something good for the young Fraccion.

Ichigo shifts, until he’s sitting on his Espada’s lap, placing his hands tentatively on the man’s shoulders. Grimmjow says nothing at first; clearly just enjoying the sight, to the point Ichigo began to feel a little self-conscious. It was not the first time his Espada had done this, openly raked his gaze over his Fraccion’s form, but it always made Ichigo nervous.

”Close your eyes.” It was an order.

Ichigo does as he’s told; most others would’ve been absolutely terrified right now, but he wasn’t. He trusted in his Espada, that he would not hurt him. After a moment, he felt the man pull him closer, hands sneaking behind his back and rubbing the sore muscles there, slowly un-knotting them from the tense state they were in. Ichigo sighs pleased, thoroughly enjoying the touch, and his hands slip around Grimmjow’s neck, who just chuckles and allows the exhausted Fraccion to lean his head on his shoulder, while still massaging his back.

It felt nice, although a bit backwards too; Ichigo was fairly certain this was something he should be doing for his Espada, and not vice versa.

Nevertheless, he was not going to complain about the pleasant treatment. After a while, Grimmjow shifted his hands up, pushing the Fraccion upright again. However as Ichigo attempts to open his eyes, the Espada hushes him, telling him to keep them closed. The warm touch shifts up to his shoulders now, then on his neck, and Ichigo tilts his head to the side lightly, feeling the aching from his shoulders vanish with each gentle touch placed upon his skin. Fingers trace his jawline lightly, before massaging the soft skin at the nape of his neck again, and the Fraccion felt his mind being filled with pleasant haze.

”If ya keep makin’ that face, I’m gonna think you’ll start purring.” The man comments with a low chuckle, his voice colored with the usual amusement.

”Mmmm, would you want me to?” Ichigo asks, his entire form feeling fluttery now.

His Espada chuckles at that bold comment, and next thing he knew, a warm breath tickled his ear as the man leaned closer, making the young Fraccion shiver lightly.

”I’m supposed ’ta be the big cat here, not you.” His tone was playful as per usual, and Ichigo could not stop a tiny bit of laughter escape his lips; his Espada’s resurreccion was a panther, which gave him some cat-like features; aside from the lazy yet confident swagger, cat-like reflexes and occasional lethally playful tendencies of messing with your prey, Ichigo had discovered once that yes, Grimmjow _did_ purr if he was pleased.

It was not something he openly showed to people, and the Fraccion was fairly sure he was likely the only one to know about this.

”That did not answer my question.” Ichigo comments as he shifts back to look into those brilliantly blue eyes.

Grimmjow just snorts and rolls his eyes with a smirk, nuzzling against his neck now. For a man as violent as he was, he could be really gentle too if he wanted. It was not that surprising, if one kept in mind his true form was that of a large feline. Cats could be highly affectionate as much as they could be lethally dangerous. Ichigo closes his eyes again and sighs, as he feels his Espada brush his lips against his skin, nipping on it lightly.

His arms were now firmly resting around his Fraccion, holding the smaller form close to his body, knowing how much the fiery haired subordinate of his enjoyed being held like this. Ichigo’s hand slips into the blue strands, his fingertips gently rubbing the scalp, and Ichigo almost chuckled as he heard the familiar low rumble emanating from his Espada.

The sound was one of the most soothing things the Fraccion knew, as it signaled his superior was pleased, which also meant no trouble or harm for him. Ichigo did not care for any of that so much; he just liked the sound, knowing it was reserved only for him.

The fiery haired male brings his both hands up to mingle into the blue hair, always filled with wonder to discover how soft it felt under his fingertips. The low sound increased lightly, and Ichigo felt the man bite his skin a bit firmer now, before kissing it.

Perhaps it was strange for a Hollow to be so comfortable around a more powerful one’s presence, but Ichigo just never felt fear during these moments. He was aware how easily his Espada could break his neck or tear any of his limbs off.

Grimmjow could blast him to dust with a cero if he felt like it. He never threatened Ichigo with any of those things. Even when he got angry at the Fraccion for taking unnecessary risks, he did not harm his servant.

Not lethally anyway; Grimmjow had smacked Ichigo in the head, _hard,_ once for nearly getting himself killed. It almost gave Ichigo a concussion. 

Mostly if he got angry at his underling, he’d just growl at Ichigo and then ignore him for a while, up until the Espada could not help himself from coming to look for him. He never stayed mad at his Fraccion for long.

Sure, there were rumors.

People assumed a lot of things, given how dismissive the sixth was towards him in public.

The wounds in his body, in truth, results from training his Espada had provided him to strengthen his already respectable skills. People assumed it was something else. They thought he was just too terrified to tell the truth. Ichigo felt bad about it honestly, especially when the worried ones were his friends, like Inoue or Nelliel-san. But he knew his Espada had a reputation to keep, so Ichigo did not try to correct them constantly; he had told them the truth once, and if they did not wish to believe him, there was nothing he could do about it.

Grimmjow did not demand him to keep quiet or anything; Ichigo just felt it was better if his ruthless image did not get questioned because of the noticeably kinder treatment he showcased to his Fraccion behind closed doors.

Plus, it was nobody’s business anyway.

Eventually, Ichigo shifts back and presses his palm against his Espada’s cheek, the mask-less one.

Grimmjow did not let anyone touch his mask; it was not personal, just a basic hollow instinct. He would not let his Fraccion touch it either, not because his instincts would see it as a threat, but rather, an insult. It was not something he could help; Ichigo did not hold it against the man. It was natural for a stronger, more powerful hollow such as him to feel offended at a weakling to even bother trying to tear his mask.

Not that Ichigo wanted to, it was absolutely the last thing he’d do.

”You think way too much.”

Grimmjow snorts with an amused grin, noting the distant gaze in his Fraccion’s eyes, and Ichigo smiles at him sheepishly.

” _Someone_ has to, between us.”

”Tune down that sass will ya? It’s too tempting and I gotta head back in few minutes.”

Grimmjow chuckles and nuzzles his jaw, making the Fraccion almost giggle embarrassingly as it tickled. Ichigo sighs and tilts his head, until his Espada can reach his parted lips. It was softer than most of his kisses, but it had a hint of playfulness to it, given the lighthearted way the man nipped at his lips, letting out a slight purring sound.

”Do you really have to?” Ichigo asks quietly, giving him his best sad puppy look.

Had it been anybody else, the sixth would’ve likely not given a shit about it, perhaps even killed the person for thinking begging worked on him. When it was his Fraccion, the man found it charming. Not the action itself, but the boldness behind it; the way Kurosaki dared to joke like this, despite the difference in power and rank.

Grimmjow chuckles at him, before shifting and moving forward until he’s pinning the lithe frame against the bed, remaining just inches away from his Fraccion’s lips. The breath brushing over him made Ichigo shiver lightly, and he wanted to pull the man down so badly for a deeper kiss, but his arms were pinned above his head now in a hold that was firm, if still gentle.

”Trust me; I’d much rather stay here and mess with ya a little, but Aizen tends to complain if you don’t show up when he calls you. It’s a bitch to deal with.”

”Only a little? Are you feeling generous today and not leave me breathless?” Ichigo teases his Espada, hiding the disappointment behind the light-hearted tone.

Grimmjow huffs out a laugh, his tone more light-hearted than the mad cackles Ichigo was used to hearing in public, or during a battle.

It was one of his favorite sounds alongside the purring.

The Espada leans down to capture his lips now, prying them open with his tongue and playing with his, making the Fraccion beneath him sigh pleased and tilt his head to deepen the kiss. A low growl escapes from Grimmjow’s mouth and he forces the Fraccion tightly against the mattress beneath now, kissing him with feral fervor matching his intensity in battle. Ichigo felt his hands be freed as Grimmjow brings his around him, fingers mingling into the fiery strands and tugging on them.

The Fraccion wraps his arms and legs around his Espada, matching the heated gesture with equal intensity.

It was always near overwhelming; feeling that powerful blue aura wrap around you like this, dulling your senses until all Ichigo saw when he closed his eyes was blue. All he felt was the warmth of his Espada, and all he heard was the thundering of his blood in his veins. Sometimes Ichigo felt like he was drowning beneath the powerful reiatsu, but his own, brightly warm one was strong enough to keep him floating. Instead of suffocating under the pressure, he felt secure. Once they separate, Ichigo was panting harshly, his lips reddish and face flushed.

Grimmjow examines him quietly with a hungry gaze for a moment, a predatory stare that was reminiscent of his battle-face, although much warmer.

Eventually, the man huffs out an irritated sigh and shifts away, leaving the bed much to Ichigo’s dismay.

He doesn’t complain however, knowing his Espada had to go. He had to attend his duties, even if he didn’t want to. The Fraccion sighs and pushes himself upright, brushing his lips with his fingers. They still felt warm.

”Don’t bother dressing up again.”

Ichigo almost jumps as he feels the hot breath against his ear, but turns his head regardless to softly kiss his Espada’s cheek.

”Have fun.”

Grimmjow snorts as he straightens himself, cracking his neck.

”Unless he’s got a good fight ta offer me, Aizen’s crap is anything but fun.” He pauses, and flashes another charming smirk at his adorable Fraccion.

”So let’s save the fun part for later, shall we?”

Ichigo felt his face flush again, but he just nods, watching his Espada leave the room, his aura still lingering around him for a while, up until he was too far to reach his Fraccion with it. Ichigo sighs and slips back down against the bed, wrapping the blanket around him as he suddenly felt cold, having to lie there alone again. He had no idea how long it would take, but given his Espada had ordered him to remain as he was, in all likeness he was not going to take too long.

Ichigo felt a smile creep up his lips, unable to stop himself. He cuddles into his blanket cave, waiting.

He didn’t have to wait that long.


End file.
